feliz cumpleaños yugi
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: un cumpleaños muy peculiar! yugi recibira un regalo que muchas quisieramos, hikaru este fic tambien es tuyo tomodachi! por fa manden review


En el centro comercial de dominio un chico se ha pasado toda la tarde en buscar... algo...algo que al parecer ni el mismo sabe lo que es, sabe que en un par de minutos sus amigos llegaran pues acordaron que después de que compraran "eso" se reunirían en la banca que estaba junto a la fuente central del centro comercial, ¿qué pasaría si todos hubieran comprado cosas geniales para su amigo y solo el no supiera que darle, claro estaba a unos escasos días del cumpleaños de su aibou, así es...yami estaba en un verdadero problema, ¿qué le regalaría a yugi el próximo sábado, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, bien sabia a quien pertenecía, esa voz tipluda que detestaba, había sucedido, llego la hora acordada seguramente ya todos tenían el regalo de yugi y el no...

yami ¿ya tienes el regalo de yugi?- pregunto tea con una sonrisa

mmmmm no aun no tea y tu?- pregunto yami con desgano y pocas ganas de tratar a esa chica, hacia poco tiempo que tea y yugi eran novios

jijijii si, fue fácil, conozco bien a yugi y también sus gustos- tea reía estúpidamente sin darse cuenta que mientras ella cerraba los ojos dando vueltas como idiota al recordar a yugi, yami solo le hacia una mueca de desprecio y llevando su mirada al techo la imitaba con voz tipluda remedando lo que acababa de decir pero en voz baja para si mismo

y que fue lo que le compraste?-pregunto yami recobrando la compostura y tratando de no parecer tan fastidiado ante la presencia de tea

le compre unos chocolates rellenos de licor jijijiji-tea seguía riendo

¿qué?...¿co...mo?-pregunto yami incrédulo pues sabia a la perfección que yugi detestaba esos chocolates, no entendía como es que yugi aun no se lo decía a tea, en su aniversario de mes de novios y el 14 de febrero tea le regalo chocolates a yugi, los cuales yami vio perfectamente como después de llegar casa los tiraba a la basura o se los daba al abuelo- lo bueno es que conoces a la perfección sus gustos- dijo yami recobrándose de su sorpresa y mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica

jijijijiji verdad que si?-dijo tea sonriendo sin percibir que yami solo se estaba burlando de ella

hey chicos ya le compraron algo a yugi?- se escucho la voz de joe cerca de ellos para alivio de yami, no estaba seguro de si podría seguir soportando las babosadas de tea

pues tea si, yo aun no le he comprado algo-dijo yami triste

yo ya le compre algo, quizás no sea mucho pero estoy seguro de que le servirá-dijo joe refiriéndose a un pequeño paquete que llevaba en las manos

¿qué es joe?- pregunto tea curiosa

pues es un nuevo porta deck, el que tiene ya esta muy viejo-dijo joe tratando de explicar el por que de su regalo

pues yo le regalare un videojuego, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió-se escucho la voz de tristan tras de ellos

yo le haré su pastel de cumpleaños-dijo serenity quien iba tomada de la mano de tristan, ya llevaban casi un año de novios

mmmmm con lo ricos que te salen serenity!-dijo joe entusiasmado

hey! Cachorro faldero ni se te ocurra pensarlo ya vi tus intenciones de comerte el regalo de yugi- dijo un seto kaiba mucho mas familiarizado con el grupo, hacia ya bastante tiempo que el CEO se había hecho amigo de el grupo, incluso de joe

grrrrr kaiba! Ya te dije que no me llames cachorro-dijo joe enfadado

no es cierto! Le dijiste a mi hermano que no te llamara perro, nunca dijiste algo de cachorro-dijo mokuba haciendo rabiar mas a joe

callate pelos de enredadera-esta ultima reaccion provoco que el grupo entero estallara en risas...si todo el grupo...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡INCLUYENDO SETO KAIBA!

yo le voy a regalar el nuevo prototipo de duel disk que creo mi hermano –dijo mokuba muy orgulloso tanto por su hermano como por su regalo

¿qué pensé que ese seria tu regalo seto?-dijo yami sorprendido

mmmm si lo pense en un momento pero bakura, ryo, marik y malik me dieron otra idea...aunque no se que tan desastrosa pueda llegar a ser-dijo seto cambiando su mirada a la seria característica de el

no te preocupes sacerdote de set, jejejeje prometo no robarme nada de tu mansión esa noche-dijo bakura a espaldas del CEO

bakura!-reprendió ryo a bakura por el comentario

tal vez solo desatemos fuerzas del reino de las sombras para hacer la instancia mas interesante-dijo malik malicioso

tu también malik? ¿cuándo van a entender?- dijo marik llevándose la mano a la cabeza y sacudiendo esta de un lado a otro

atrévanse a hacer algo en mi mansión el sábado y les juro que se arrepentirán en esta y cualquier otra vida que tengan-amenazo el CEO

nuevas risas se escucharon en el grupo ahora completo a excepción de yami

que te pasa viejo?-pregunto joe preocupado por la seriedad del faraón

nada joe... es solo que ... por lo que puedo deducir seto organizara una fiesta en su mansión para yugi-dijo yami triste

asi es faraón? Algun problema pelos de aguja(ojo los obeliscos de el antiguo egipto eran conocidos como agujas, no tienen nada que ver con el obelisco de la serie)

grr.. a mi no me vengas con apodos –gruño Yami enfadado, no le gustaba que le pongan apodos- y no, no tengo ningun problema en que la fiesta sea en tu mansión –sin decir mas se alejó del grupo camino a casa, no soportaba la presencia de la fastidiosa y detestable tea además de que tenía que pensar en el regalo de Yugi

pero que carácter –dijo joe con un silbido

si, ya le hace falta una buena novia –bromeo tristan

pues no se porque no me lo ha pedido… yo conozco a unas chicas que están –joe comenzó a imaginarse a un montón de chicas en ropa interior mientras una gotita de saliva resbalaba de su boca

compadre como que te estas tardando –comentó tristan olvidándose de la compañía de serenity

tristan! –le regaño serenity dándole un pisotón-

aayyy pero que… -reaccionando ante el dolor- serenity! "pero que tonto soy, olvide que serenity esta conmigo" Jejeje… no creas nada de lo que digo… solo bromeaba –la abraza cariñosamente- para mi tu eres la única.

hey par de tórtolos dejen de comer pan delante de los pobres –se quejó joe

una vez mas todos rieron ante el comentario.

bueno… mokuba y yo nos vamos aun tengo asuntos pendientes por resolver en la compañía –se despidió el CEO caminando hacia su limosina

adiós muchachos no vemos el sabado en la mansión –se despidió mokuba agitando su mano derecha mientras corría tras su hermano que ya se le había adelantado

y a ustedes dos que ni se les ocurra planear algún desastre para la fiesta o se arrepentirán, ya quedaron advertidos –les recordó seto a marik y bakura-

Ra… una fiesta sin maldad alguna no es fiesta –se quejo marik cruzándose de brazos con fastidio-

vamos no es tan malo, hay muchas formas de divertirse sin tener que hacer maldades –le dijo su hikari a modo de consuelo

mientras los chicos platicaban sobre sus planes para la fiesta, un afligido faraón iba llegando a la casa-tienda, sin querer ignoro el saludo del abuelo y solo se dirijo hacia la habitación de Yugi

ah! Yami ya regresaste –le recibió Yugi con una gran sonrisa.

hola Yugi –le saludo fingiendo una sonrisa no queria preocuparlo con su tristeza

te pasa algo Yami? –esa sonrisa no lo engañaba y le decia que no estaba bien

eh? no, no es nada… es solo que el sab… -calló antes de delatarse y arruinar los planes de la fiesta

si? –pregunto Yugi con cierto interés

nada… olvídalo, yo me encuentro bien –rio nervioso

jhm no sabes mentir –cruzándose de brazos- algo te traes y no quieres decirme.

de verdad Yugi, no me pasa nada –trato de persuadirlo con un semblante seguro-

bueno si no me quieres decir… esta bien –baja la mirada entristecido-

no te pongas así –lo abraza cariñosamente- mira solo me preocupan algunas cosas, que por el momento no te puedo decir pero te prometo que cuando las resuelva te lo diré ¿de acuerdo? –le dirige una mirada sincera

de acuerdo –respondió comprensivo- y bien… ¿ya sabes lo que se celebra este sábado, tienes algo planeado con nuestros amigos? –preguntó entusiasmado

¿este sábado? ah si los chicos y yo quedamos en vernos en la arcada para enseñarles nuevas tácticas de duelo –mintió fingiendo no saber a lo que yugi realmente se refería

ah! con que eso es lo que van a hacer –dijo entristecido.

si por qué ¿hay algún problema? –continuó fingiendo -

no… ninguno –bajo la mirada-

si no quieres que vaya… no voy

por mi esta bien, puedes ir es solo que… pensé que lo recordarías –murmuró-

vamos no te pongas triste, te prometo regresar temprano y estar contigo lo que quede del día –volvió a abrazarlo frotando su mejilla contra la de él como gesto cariñoso.

si

"lo siento Yugi, no me gusta verte triste pero no puedo arruinar los planes de todos… este sábado será muy especial" –pensó procurando que Yugi no leyera sus pensamientos.

Finalmente el gran día había llegado, los últimos días habían sido algo abrumadores muchas labores escolares y poco tiempo para ultimar detalles para la gran fiesta en honor al pequeño Yugi. Dentro de la mansión Kaiba tanto servidumbre como algunos amigos arreglaban el salón de fiestas de acuerdo a la personalidad y gustos del festejado, se les podía notar muy ansiosos y emocionados por el evento y no era para menos, Yugi se había convertido en una persona muy especial y muy querida para todos y esa era una forma de demostrarle cuanto lo apreciaban… Seto desde su oficina privada planeaba la forma de comunicarse con Yugi sin que sospechara nada…

buenas tardes señor Motto ¿se encuentra Yugi? –preguntó el sofisticado CEO frente al monitor del teléfono (si, de esos que tienen una pantallita donde puedes ver a la persona que te contesta)

si muchacho, enseguida te lo comunico… Yugi, tienes una llamada! –le llamó el anciano

ya voy! –respondió desde su habitación de la que bajo para atender la llamada.-Kaiba? hola! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

hola Yugi llamaba solo para hacerte una invitación, mira esta tarde haré un evento para la presentación de mi nuevo equipo de duelo y seria un honor contar con tu presencia ¿te parece bien? –le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, a través de la pantalla se le podía observar con el mentón apoyado sobre los dedos de sus manos cruzados y con los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio, dándole un aspecto mas sofisticado

"hasta seto kaiba se ha olvidado" –pensó entristecido pues nadie en ese día a parte de su abuelo lo había felicitado, ni siquiera Yami. –de acuerdo ahí estaré.

bien, te espero a las siete pm, no faltes –se despidió.

no –respondió después de colgar dejando escapar un gran suspiro

abuelo, Yugi, nos vemos después prometo regresar temprano! –dijo Yami quien salía a prisa de la casa-tienda para ver si esta vez corría con más suerte y encontraba el regalo perfecto para Yugi.

si hijo, cuídate! –le despidió el abuelo

pero Yami –demasiado tarde la puerta se había cerrado sin que Yami escuchara el llamado de Yugi. -Haaa parece que hoy todo mundo se olvidó de mi

tranquilo muchacho ya lo recordarán no te preocupes aun no termina el día –trató de consolarle el abuelo

lo sé abuelito, pero es triste que ni siquiera Yami se haya acordado –suspiró

"jejeje pobre de mi nieto ni siquiera sospecha lo que le tienen preparado" –pensó el abuelo pues Yami lo había puesto al tanto de todo.

iré a mi habitación a terminar con mis deberes –dijo mientras subía las escaleras cabizbajo

Ra no puede ser! Aun no encuentro nada para regalarle a Yugi, maldición –gruñó un faraón frustrado por no encontrar aun el regalo. –vaya clase de amigo que soy, todos ya tienen un regalo y yo no –se reprochó a si mismo, resignado y entristecido, caminando en dirección hacia la mansión Kaiba

El tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente y la hora de la cita para la fiesta había llegado, Yugi ya se encontraba listo para ir al dichoso evento…

regreso mas tarde abuelito, voy al evento de kaiba-yugi salió de la casa tienda no muy animado, en realidad ni siquiera quería ir al evento, pero sintió que era su deber ya que de seguro, kaiba informaría que yugi estaría ahí

mientras tanto yami se habia dado por vencido y decidio dirigirse a la mansión kaiba, ¿qué le diria a yugi, por Ra que se sentía frustrado, no habia encontrado un regalo para su yugi... yami iba muy pensativo sin darse cuenta de alguen estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el, chocando con esa persona

ah disculpe no me di cuenta compermiso- dijo yami aun muy distraido

yami? ¿qué haces aquí pense que estarias en la arcada con los chicos?-dijo yugi haciendo que yami saliera de su distracción

yu..yugi! ah bueno...yo...este...-yami no sabia que decir

¿a dónde vas?-pregunto yugi curioso

yo...este.. iba a.. a casa si eso! A casa-dijo yami diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrio

ah!-digo yugi algo desilusionado esperaba que yami ya hubiera recordado su cumpleaños

y tu? A donde vas tan arreglado- dijo yami fingiendo no saber a donde iba yugi

ah?... voy a casa de kaiba, hay un evento en su mansión y me pidió que fuera

mmmm ya veo...¿quieres que te acompañe?-dijo yami esperando que yugi le dijera que si, almenos de esta forma podría estar cerca de su aibou sin interrupciones

claro yami! Vamos- asi yugi y yami se van platicando de una y otra cosa, hasta que sucedió, cuadra y media adelante yami pudo escuchar esa voz que le taladraba el cerebro, esa voz chillona que no soportaba, esa voz...TEA

ai! Yugi espérame koi-tea llega corriendo donde yami y yugi, solo que con yugi llego colgándosele al cuello y dándole un tremendo beso en la boca (pobre yugi debe haberse enfermado después de eso) para desagrado de yami quien estaba con la frente azul de coraje y con un tic en el ojo

tea-chan! ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto yugi al ver a tea

¿qué pregunta pues iba directo a tu fiesta cuando te...- yami tomo a tea bruscamente tapándole la boca con la mano, pero era demasiado tarde yugi ya había escuchado

¿fiesta?...¿qué fiesta?-pregunto yugi dándose cuenta de lo que tramaban sus amigos

bueno este veras...-dijo yami tratando de remediar la estupidez de tea

asi que era eso, yami¿por qué me lo ocultaste, de verdad pensé que lo habías olvidado?-dijo yugi regalándole una sonrisa a yami, una de esas sonrisas que a yami tanto le gustaban y le hacian olvidar todo el enojo que sentia

gomenasai yugi! No quería hacerte sentir mal, solo queríamos darte una sorpresa... pero... tu novia lo hecho a perder- yami miro a tea en forma amenazadora que decía te voy a matar

jijijijijiji no yami, no te enojes, gracias amigo, gracias amor(refiriéndose a tea) es especial para mi el que hicieran todo esto-dijo yugi regalándole una nueva sonrisa a yami y un beso a tea, para disgusto de yami

por favor yugi, no le digas a los demás que te dije- dijo tea al imaginar lo que los demás le harían si supieran lo que acababa de hacer

no te preocupes tea, no diré nada...y yami tampoco-dijo yugi haciéndole entender a yami que no les dijera nada a los demás

no confies mucho en mi tea-dijo yami seco

por favor yami no seria justo que los demás se desilusionaran del esfuerzo que hicieron por mi culpa-dijo tea tratando de salvarse

esta bien, no dire nada-dijo yami aun mas seco

arigato-dijo tea

bah! No lo hago por ti, lo hago por yugi y los demas, asi que vamos, se nos hae tarde- yami se adelanto unos pasos pues no queria ver los arrumacos y empalagos de la pareja

mas tarde ya llegando a la fiesta yugi fue muy buen actor pues hizo crer a todos que estaba muy sorprendido, y de hecho era en cierta forma verdad pues no esperaba que la fiesta fuera tan bonita, todos les dieron sus regalos, el pastel, el porta deck discos, peluches y definitivamente yugi le quedo un tic en el ojo al ver el regalo de tea, se preguntaba el por que tea siempre le regalaba lo mismo, ya entrada un poco la noche todos bailaban conversaban animadamente, cierto ladron y guardatumbas estaban discutiendo algunas cosas cuando de repente llego mai...

hola a todos veo que se están divirtiendo-dijo con su sonrisa característica

hola mai! Ven unete a la fiesta-dijo joe muy feliz de ver a su amor "platónico"

pero niños, esto no es una fiesta, a decir verdad cuando me invitaste a venir kaiba pense que lo harias un poco mas interesante-dijo mai en tono burlon

ba! ¿qué quieres decir-dijo el CEO molesto

vamos el buen kaiba no puede ofrecer una buena copa de vino a sus invitados-mai dejo en claro lo que queria decir

por favor mai! No vez que hay menores de edad en la fiesta?-dijo kaiba en tono de "soy un hermano responsable"

te refieres al pequeño que se quedo dormido hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo en el sofa?-dijo mai aun mas burlona

¿nani? Mokuba! Hermanito despierta-dijo seto algo apenado al no haberse dado cuenta que era tarde para su hermano

¿eh?... perdón, me quede dormido ah! Seto creo que ire a dormir dijo mokuba con pesadez y dirigiéndose a su cuarto

bien, que otro pretexto tienes kaiba?-continuo mai esta vez a punto de carcajearse

bien, tu ganas ,¡clarisa! comiencen a servir el vino que ordenen para esta noche-dijoen una orden el apuesto joven al momento que sus ordenes fueron acatadas

2 horas mas tarde la fiesta era un verdadero espectáculo joe y mai estaban en un rincón oscuro del que solo salían gemidos, kaiba estaba perdidamente borracho...¿por qué? Jejejeje estaba bailando...con la estatua de hielo de la mesa, bakura y marik veían con atención y lujuria los sensuales bailes de tea, pues estaba dando un espectáculo de table dance debido a los efectos del alcohol, los hacia recordar a las sensuales bailarinas del antiguo egipto, serenity y tristan habian desaparecido hace ya una hora mientras que al parecer el unico sobrio era yami, pues estaba cuidando a su aibou de su primera borrachera

hip...hip...shami, no me siento muy bien-dijo yugi en manera graciosa a su yami pues el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos

es lógico yugi, esta es la primera vez que bebes y... no lo histe prudentemente-reprocho yami

peeeeeeeeerdoooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn!...me llevas a losh cuartos de ariba?...quiero acoshtarme un rato-dijo yugi a su obscuridad

bien no creo que a kaiba le moleste-yami tomo a yugi en barzos y lo subio a una de las habitaciones del fondo ya en ella yami baja a yugi par recostarlo en la cama

yami?-

si, aibou? Pregunto yami escuchando atento a yugi

yami...no vi tu regalo-dijo yugi a yami

bueno... yo... yugi, perdoname, no encontre un buen regalo para ti y...-yami fue interrumpido

no me vas a regalar nada?-dijo yugi medio triste

¿qué, claro que si...solo..dime que quieres yugi-pregunto yami a su aibou pues solo eso le quedaba hacer

mmmmmmm-yugi empiesa a buscar algo en su chaqueta y saca un moñito rojo pegándoselo en la frente a yami-eso eeeeeesh ...hip ahora tengo mi regalo-dijo yugi sonriendo

¿qué?...yugi...yo...-yami fue callado por un apasionado beso de yugi

quiero que me regales tus manos en mi piel, tu boca en la mia-dijo yugi separando un poco sus labios y volviendo a unirlos con los de yami-quiero ser tuyo esta noche-remato llevando a yami a posarse sobre el

mmmmmmm yugi yo...awww...he deseado tanto esto-dijo yami disfrutando las provocaciones de yugi

awwww no mas que yo-dijo yugi sintiendo al fin a yami recorrer su cuerpo con las manos sobre la ropa, la cual no seria un estorbo por mucho tiempo pues con la agilidad de yami en poco tiempo tuvo desnudos a los dos

awwww yugi mmmmm te amo-yami saboreaba la dulce piel de la entre pierna de yugi

awwwww yami mas, quiero mas arg, yami, asi mi amor-yugi respondia a los estimulos que yami le hacia en su miembro

yugi, no puedo mas, necesito poseerte, sentirme dentro de ti-dijo yami desesperado abriendo las piernas de yugi y penetrándolo de un solo empujón, que a diferencia de lo que pensó, esto ultimo no le provoco ningún dolor a yugi, sino un infinito placer

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Yami! –gimio yugi lleno de placer

mmmmmm yugi, mi yugi eres mio- yami comenzó a embestir, primero lento y después con rapidez fuerza y desesperación –oh! Ra! Te amo yugi!

yami, yami, yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-ese fue el ultimo grito de placer de yugi al sentir la calida semilla de su compañero en sus entrañas al momento que el faraón caia rendido sobre el

ah, ah, ah, yugi...fue... maravilloso-dijo yami entre jadeos

si, fue hermoso...yami?

si?-pregunto yami mirando con dulzura a yugi

podemos dormir... estoy agotado

jejejeje yo tambien yugi, yo tambien-dijo yami al momento que salía de las entrañas de yugi y lo abrazaba disponiéndose a dormir

mientras tanto en la fiesta...

shami, shugi, les gusto mi baile-dijo tea dirigiéndose a marik y bakura

nani?-dijeron al unisoro las dos obscuridades

si quieren le puedo hacer un hip pribado-dijo tea muy provocativa pensando que hablaba con yami y yugi

nos permites un momento?-dijo bakura al momento que jalaba a malik- no se tu pero yo a esta le traigo ganas

mmmmm si yo tambien, ¿qué dices?¿le seguimos el juego?-dijo malik lujurioso

hai! Ya mañana se dara cuenta-dijo bakura al momento que regresaban donde tea para llevarla a alguncuarto de la casa donde un trio (y no de musica)se llevaria a cabo

asi a la mañana siguiente ...

mmmmm ya amanecio-yugi fue el primero en despertar

mmmm ¿qué, Ra yugi!...yo...dejame explicarte anoche tu...yo...los dos...-yami no sabia que decirle a yugi sobre lo que habia sucedido entre los dos

Ra! Quieres callarte y besarme como lo hiciste anoche?-dijo yugi tomando la iniciativa y tombandose sobre yami par besarlo con la misma pasión de la noche pasada

yugi!-yami estaba sorprendido

el que estuviera borracho no significa que no estuviera consiente-aclaro yugi-el vino solo me dio valor para decirte lo que siento...TE AMO-remato yugi

y yo a ti mi koi-se relajo yami besando a yugi-yugi...y...tea?

ah! Lamento hacerle esto pero...no la amo, terminare con ella, tengo que ir a buscarla y decirle todo

asi yami y yugi bajan al salon donde se desarrollo la fiesta encontrando tan solo a mokuba dándole una aspirina a seto

buenos dias seto-kun-saludo yugi

¿qué tienen de bueno?-tengo una cruda terrible-dijo seto con una cara de pocos amigos

uy! Que genio, oye seto, has visto a tea?-pregunto yami

mmmmm yugi, no creo que quieras saberlo-dijo seto serio

yugi...lo siento-.dijo mokuba

eh? Le paso algo?-pregunto yugi preocupado

yami...ve tu... esta en la ultima habitación del segundo piso, al fondo del pasillo-dijo mokuba tratando de que yugi no fuera

¿qué? Tea!- yugi salio corriendo al pensar que quisas tea estuviera mal, no la amaba pero era su amiga, cual fue su sorpresa al llegar a la habitación y encontrar a su novia acostada entre dos tipos, bakura y malik

Ra! ¿qué es esto?-yami llego tras de yugi

mmmmmm¿qué? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Que hago aquí?-tea acababa de despertar

te...tea...tu...-yugi no salia de su asombro

yo...yugi...no...no sabia lo que hacia... perdoname!-tea comenzo a llorar

tea, creo que esto lo deben hablar con mas calma, por Ra, vistete...los esperamos abajo-dijo yami tajante llevándose a yugi que paresia estar en shock

varios meses después de lo sucedido en casa de kaiba durante la fiesta, yami y yugi hicieron saber a todos que eran pareja, del resultado de la fiesta resultaron algunos improvistos, mai, serenity y tea resultaron embarazadas, joe y mai se casaron al igual que serenity y tristan, pero tea no sabia quien era el padre de su hijo pues para colmo el miño nacio moreno, de cabello blanco, igual que malik y bakura pero con los ojos azules de su madre,asi que ninguno se hizo responsable.

El amor de yami y yugi era cada dia mas fuerte y mas hermoso el abuelo asepto de buena gana su relacion y con esto termino diciendo:

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUGI!

¿QUÉ TAL! COMO QUEDO? JIJIJIJI SI LO SE TAL VEZ MUY CHAFA PERO NO QUERIA DEJAR PASAR LA OCACION DEL CUMPLE DE YUGI, ASI QUE SIENDO LAS 2:53 AM DEL DIA 4 DE JUNIO DEL 2005 TERMINO ESTE FIC...

MIL GRACIAS A MI AMIGA HIKARU

Pues sin su ayuda no habría sido posible (si algo les gusto del fic tengan por seguro que ella lo escribió)


End file.
